Complicated Song Fic
by WeasleyGal
Summary: A song of Hermione's feelings for Ron and his for hers. (Not Avril's Complicated, but a country singers) My first song fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything within it.  
  
(A/N: This is my first song fic and I am new at this so please be nice on the reviews. This is a country song, Complicated, I forgot who sings it. I do not own the lyrics to the song either.)  
  
No one could deny the sparks between Ron and Hermione, except Hermione. It was their 5th year, and she heard those rumors, she saw his stolen glances at her, but this boy she constantly fought with, like her? The boy she was all she ever wanted deep inside? What if the rumors weren't true and she confessed her love that would not be returned? Every time she saw him, she would go weak in the knees. And not sure of what to say, he was her best friend, maybe.more?  
  
(I'm so scared that the way I feel is written all over my face When you walk into the room I want to find a hiding place)  
  
She looked at him as he was talking to Harry, Dean, and Seamus, his charming lopsided smile, a boy growing into a man.  
  
(We used to laugh, we used to hug, the way that old friends do But now a smile and a touch of your hand just makes me come unglued)  
  
He saw her and called out, "Mione!" She walked over and took a seat next to him. He grinned, "Choo just get back from the library?" Hermione gave him a piercing glare, then relaxed and grinned. Ron smiled.  
  
Later that night in the girl's dormitory, Parvati and Lavender cornered Hermione. "Are you going with Ron?" Parvati asked. Hermione shook her head. "You know he fancies you, right?" Lavender asks looking at Hermione. She shook her head.  
  
"Well he does. A lot. It is obvious. We think you like him too." Parvati said grinning, as though proud of Hermione. Hermione looked at them, her eyes blank. She reverted her gaze to the window where snow was lightly falling.  
  
(What a contradiction, should I lie or tell the truth? Is it fact or fiction, oh the way I feel for you)  
  
She thought of the times she fought with him, Halloween their first year, Crookshanks and Scabbers, the Yule Ball and Viktor Krum.  
  
(So complicated...so frustrating. I want to hold you close...I want to push you away. I want to make you go...I want to make you stay.)  
  
She thought of those times he stuck up for her, with Malfoy, with Snape, how he always stood by her side. Should she tell him the way she felt, and risk their friendship?  
  
(Should I say it...should I tell you the truth? Oh, I want you to know...but then again I don't...It's so complicated)  
  
She shook her thoughts away. They are confused; he is just a great friend, who cares about me. She looked at the ceiling, happy she worked it out.  
  
(Just when I think I'm under control...I think I finally got a grip, Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lips)  
  
Harry took her aside the next day. "Ron is always talking about you, you're always on his mind. Is there something going on?" Hermione looked at him, "I am not sure."  
  
(You say I'm more than just a friend...you say I must be blind. Well I must admit I've seen you watch me from the corner of your eye. It's so confusing...I wish you'd just confess.)  
  
Hermione's thoughts were scattered through the day. She thought about these 'rumors' and these 'glances'. She knew she loved Ron. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.  
  
(Think of what I'd be loosing...if your answer wasn't yes.)  
  
Hermione took Ron aside at the end of the day hoping to sort things out. Ron looked at her, his blue eyes filled with concern. "Yes?" She looked at him and sighed, wanting to kiss him passionately and spend the rest of forever with him, but then also kick him in the shins for some of the things he put her through in the past.  
  
(So complicated...so frustrating. I want to hold you close...I want to push you away. I want to make you go...I want to make you stay. Should I say it...should I tell you the truth? Oh, I want you to know...but then again I don't...It's so complicated. Oh, I hate it. Cuz I've waited so long for someone like you.)  
  
"What is it 'Mione?" Ron asks looking into her brown eyes. She looks at him, and takes her chance. It was now or never. "Do.er.have feelings for me?" Hermione asks avoiding his eyes. Ron's jaw drops and looks at her. "As a matter of fact I do." Ron says holding her chin and turning her face so they were eye to eye.  
  
(Oh, what do I do?) 


End file.
